Steve Blum
|birthplace = Santa Monica, California, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |first_appearance = The Guyver: Bio-Booster Armor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1992-present |status = Active |website = Steve Blum |agent = Arlene Thornton and Associates }}Steven Jay Blum (born April 28, 1960) is an American voice actor. He's known for providing the voice of Spike Spiegel in Cowboy Bebop, Eikichi Onizuka in Great Teacher Onizuka, Mugen in Samurai Champloo, Roger Smith in The Big O and Orochimaru in Naruto. Career His credits include the voice of Spike Spiegel in the anime show Cowboy Bebop; Zeb Orrelios in Star Wars Rebels; Mugen in Samurai Champloo; Roger Smith from The Big O; Orochimaru, Zabuza, Ōnoki and Ao in the Naruto anime; and Wolverine in numerous games and in the animated series Wolverine and the X-Men, the animated movie Hulk Vs, The Super Hero Squad Show and the Marvel Anime X-Men. He also provided the voice of Jack Cayman, the main character of the video game MadWorld; Captain Foley, the venerable company commander, and Tank Dempsey, the comic relief in the Call of Duty series; Professor Galvez in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker; Grayson Hunt, the main protagonist of Bulletstorm; and Gorim, Oghren, and First Enchanter Irving in the 2009 video game Dragon Age: Origins. He also provides the voice of Vincent Valentine in the Final Fantasy VII compilation. In September 2000, Blum voiced TOM, the robotic host of Cartoon Network's Toonami programming block. Blum replaced Sonny Strait in the character's second through fourth incarnations, until the cancellation of Toonami on September 20, 2008. When Toonami was revived on May 26, 2012, Blum returned as the voice of TOM. He is also the announcer for 7-Eleven's "Oh Thank Heaven" television and radio advertisements, and partnered with Vic Mignogna in the series Real Fans of Genius (a parody of Anheuser-Busch's Real Men of Genius radio ad campaign). He is also well known in American Union animation as the voices of Heatblast, Ghostfreak, and Vilgax in the Ben 10 franchise; Jamie in Megas XLR; Yakky Doodle and Clamhead in Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law; Smytus in My Life as a Teenage Robot. He is also known for his voice portrayals of Starscream in Transformers: Prime; Count Vertigo in DC Showcase: Green Arrow and Young Justice; Red Skull, Beta Ray Bill and Wolverine in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes; Melbourne O'Riley in What's New, Scooby-Doo?; Amon in The Legend of Korra; and Zoltun Kulle in Diablo III. On June 5, 2012, he was awarded a Guinness World Record for being the most prolific video game voice actor, having 261 credited appearances on May 10. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing Films *''Asterix & Obelix: Mission Cleopatra'' (2002) - Starskyus, "Superpower" Soldier #1 Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Totally Spies!'' (2001-2013) - King Kurpet (ep. 6), Medieval Farmer (ep. 6) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Professor (ep. 29), Old Shamanist (ep. 30) *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Shin, Bar Patron (ep. 34) *''Saint Tail'' (1995-1996) - Gen'ichiro Haneoka *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - Dhalsim (Animaze Dub) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Makoto Shishio, Toma Sakaki (eps. 15-16), Police Officer (ep. 61) (Media Blasters Dub) *''Vampire Princess Miyu'' (1997-1998) - Saori's Friend (ep. 9), Ryuji (ep. 11), Homeroom Teacher (ep. 12), Maki's Father (ep. 12), Barrow (eps. 13-14), Bus Driver (ep. 15), Yui-Li's Father (ep. 16), Additional Voices *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Spike Spiegel *''Initial D: First Stage'' (1998) - Keisuke Takahashi, Papa (Tokyopop Dub) *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - Guugaku (ep. 1), Blue 2 (ep. 1) *''Serial Experiments Lain'' (1998) - Teacher (eps. 8, 13), Newscaster (ep. 10) *''Trigun'' (1998) - Professor Nebraska (ep. 5), Kesskass (ep. 6), Roderick Thieves Co-Captain (ep. 15) *''The Big O'' (1999-2003) - Roger Smith *''I'm Gonna Be An Angel!'' (1999) - Yūsuke, Additional Voices *''DinoZaurs'' (2000) - Drago Wing *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Saizo Henchman (ep. 12), Junzaburo Shiina (ep. 13) *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - Flamedramon, Raidramon, Magnamon, Pururumon, Poromon, BlackWarGreymon, Young Gennai (ep. 50), Punimon (ep. 50) *''Love Hina'' (2000) - Masayuki Haitani, Hinata Elder, Keitaro's Father (ep. 1), Yasuhara Maehara (ep. 2), Campus Guard (ep. 5), Male Student (ep. 5), Director (ep. 6), Principal (ep. 7), Evil Dragon King (ep. 8), Alligator (ep. 10), Lamba Lu (ep. 10), Photographer (ep. 11), Man in Boat (ep. 21), Naru's Father (ep. 22), Dog (ep. 25) *''Mon Colle Knights'' (2000) - Storm Angel, Giant (ep. 3), Count Dracula (ep. 4), Elf King (ep. 7) *''Shinzo'' (2000) - Mushrambo, Sago, Big Blue Brother 1, Eilis, Additional Voices *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (2000) - Fortress Maximus, W.A.R.S., Dark Scream, Truck Crewman (ep. 2), Ship Crewman 2 (ep. 5) *''Vandread'' (2000) - Duero McPhile *''Cosmo Warrior Zero'' (2001) - Captain Harlock *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Cyborg 0013, Dr. Claus Van Bogoot, Commander Farej (eps. 14-17), Additional Voices *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001-2002) - Kenta Kitagawa, Mitsuo Yamaki, Gigimon, Guilmon, Growlmon, WarGrowlmon, Megidramon, Gallantmon *''Geneshaft'' (2001) - Larry (eps. 6-7) *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Young Shiba Roses, Additional Voices *''s-CRY-ed'' (2001) - Kazuma Torisuna *''Vandread: The Second Stage'' (2001) - Duero McPhile, Additional Voices *''Digimon Frontier'' (2002-2003) - J.P. Shibayama, Beetlemon, MetalKabuterimon, Gallantmon (ep. 17) *''Duel Masters'' (2002-2006) - Kyoshiro Kokujo (eps. 53-65), Extreme Bucketman *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - The Laughing Man, Baby Ruth (ep. 9) *''Gun Frontier'' (2002) - Franklin Harlock Jr. *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) - Kia Freeborn, Jeweler (ep. 19), Businessman A (ep. 20), Officer A (ep. 20) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Orochimaru, Zabuza Momochi, Sazanami, Kagero Fuma (male form), Gato's Thug (ep. 11), Vendor (ep. 11), Sash Mercenary (ep. 19), Wave Villager A (ep. 19), Medical Ninja (ep. 47), Kanpō (ep. 63), Medical Personnel (ep. 63), Riichi's Partner (ep. 68), Goshiki (ep. 90), Gambler (ep. 92), Aniki (ep. 101), Shinta (ep. 114), Weasel Kamatari (ep. 125), Kaguya Clan Member (ep. 126), Kusushi (ep. 135), Hanzaki Corp B (ep. 137), Iyashi (ep. 143), Mizuki's Teammate B (ep. 145), Old Farmer (ep. 161), Funeral Priest (ep. 186) *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' (2002-2003) - Meiken, Additional Voices *''.hack//Legend of the Twilight'' (2003) - Sanjuro Sunaarashi *''Gungrave'' (2003-2004) - Ballabird Lee, Escort (ep. 6), Lightning Thug #3 (ep. 6) *''Last Exile'' (2003) - Vincent Alzey *''Wolf's Rain'' (2003) - Darcia, Elder (eps. 19-20) *''Zatch Bell!'' (2003-2006) - Gofure, Dr. Hakase, Roberto Weil, Shin (ep. 10), Additional Voices *''Battle B-Daman'' (2004) - Cain (eps. 3-37), Ababa, Meowmigo #3, B-Daman Player (ep. 3), Mr. Browbeaten (ep. 38) *''Phoenix'' (2004) - Emperor Tenji, Getsudan, Man (ep. 7), Soldier (ep. 7), Governor (ep. 9), Oyori (ep. 10) *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Mugen *''Blood+'' (2005-2006) - Aston Collins, Moses, Mr. Grant, Punk A (ep. 27), Black Suit A (ep. 31), Black Suit B (ep. 31), U.S. Secretary of Defense (ep. 33), Butler (ep. 39), President (ep. 39), Staff (ep. 42), Reporter B (ep. 48) *''Idaten Jump'' (2005-2006) - Takashi Yamato, Gen, Koei, X-Zone Police Officer (ep. 1), Terry the Megatron (ep. 2), Poison Spider Team Member (ep. 3), Zentaro (ep. 3), Crewman (ep. 6), Go (ep. 8), Jero's Dad (ep. 14), Subway Driver (ep. 14), Subway Passenger (ep. 14) *''IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix'' (2005-2006) - Alex Cunningham *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'' (2006-2007) - Kyōshirō Tōdō, Soldier (ep. 1), Additional Voices *''Digimon Data Squad'' (2006-2007) - Falcomon, Peckmon, Crowmon, Ravemon, Ravemon Burst Mode *''Afro Samurai'' (2007) - Assassin (ep. 4) *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Leeron Littner *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Orochimaru, Zabuza Momochi, Ao, Ōnoki, Chōmei, Hamura Ōtsutsuki, Kigiri, Kizashi Haruno, A/First Raikage, Hinoe, Juzo Biwa, Medical Ninja (eps. 9-11), Sand Ninja (ep. 9), Hyo (ep. 35), ANBU (ep. 112), Tetsuru (ep. 116), Bartender (ep. 129), Allied Ninja (ep. 300), Allied Ninja (eps. 304-305), Allied Ninja (ep. 316), Leaf Ninja (ep. 350), Allied Ninja (ep. 372) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' (2008) - Kyōshirō Tōdō, Additional Voices *''Stitch!'' (2008-2011) - Sparky, Felix, Fukuda, BooGoo, Tachichu (ep. 3), Monster Fish (ep. 27), Frankenstein (ep. 29), Khan (ep. 31), Hammerface (ep. 33), Captain (ep. 37), Produce Man (ep. 39), Yamada (ep. 42), Pokopon (ep. 43), Monster (eps. 44, 46), Prison Guard (ep. 50), Kixx (eps. 52, 70), God of Storms (ep. 53), Ploot (ep. 54), Alien Officer (ep. 55), Sprout (eps. 56, 63), Boy (ep. 60), Chief Pierre (ep. 61), The Fear Conqueror (ep. 69), Captain (ep. 77), Slushy (ep. 77), Mouse (ep. 85) *''Durarara!!'' (2010) - Kyōhei Kadota, Man A (ep. 5) *''Blade'' (2011) - Kikyo Mikage, Captain McRay, Old High Council Member (ep. 8), Young High Council Member (ep. 8) *''Wolverine'' (2011) - Kikyo Mikage, Minions (ep. 4), Madripoor Thug (ep. 7) *''X-Men'' (2011) - Logan/Wolverine, Mutant Patients (ep. 6) *''Tenkai Knights'' (2013-2014) - Mr. Nash, Boreas, Granox *''Durarara!!x2'' (2015-2016) - Kyohei Kadota, Giichiro Shijima (ep. 22) *''Baki'' (2018) - Doppo Orochi, Shinshikai 2 (ep. 9) *''Ultraman'' (2019) - Adad, West High Student 2 (ep. 1), Criminal (ep. 3), Man In Green Sweater (ep. 3), Man In Sweater (ep. 4), West High Student (ep. 7) Anime Shorts *''IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix'' (2003) - Cunningham OVAs & Specials *''Outlanders'' (1986) - Operator (Animaze Dub) *''The Guyver: Bio-Booster Armor'' (1989-1992) - Agito Makishima, Gregole (ep. 1), Custodian (ep. 3), Zancrus (ep. 4) *''Giant Robo: The Animation'' (1992-1998) - Tetsugyu, Genya, Additional Voices (Animaze Dub) *''Macross Plus'' (1994-1995) - Marj Gueldoa *''Magical Girl Pretty Sammy'' (1995-1997) - Announcer (ep. 2), Digital Agent (ep. 2), SynchroniCity Programmer (ep. 2), Strolling Father (ep. 2), Underground Software Dealer (ep. 2), Voltaic Vacuum Boy (ep. 2) *''3x3 Eyes: Legend of the Divine Demon'' (1995-1996) - Tin Zin, Jake McDonald, Grandpa Ayanokoji (ep. 1) (Streamline Dub) *''éX-Driver'' (2000-2001) - Todo (eps. 5-6) *''FLCL'' (2001-2002) - Masashi Masamune, Miyu-Miyu, Security Guard (ep. 2), Additional Voices *''Naruto: Mission: Protect the Waterfall Village!'' (2003) - Murasame *''Strait Jacket'' (2007-2008) - Leiot Steinberg Anime Films *''They Were Eleven'' (1986) - King Mayan Baceska, Amazon Carnias, Dolph Tasta *''Royal Space Force: The Wings of Honnêamise'' (1987) - General's Right Hand, Air Force Member 3, Noble 2, History Show Narrator, Launch Site Announcement 2, Launch Site Announcement 3, Male Bar Patron *''Akira'' (1988) - Terrorist 1, Nurse, Radio Reporter 3 (Animaze Dub) *''Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie'' (1994) - T. Hawk, Reporter 1, Calcutta Soldier, Ring Announcer, VTOL Pilot *''Ghost in the Shell'' (1995) - Additional Voices *''Perfect Blue'' (1997) - Mima Fan, Truck Driver *''Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie 2: The Sealed Card'' (2000) - Yoshiyuki Terada *''Digimon: The Movie'' (2000) - Flamedramon, Magnamon, Poromon, Raidramon, Computer Voice 1 *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' (2001) - Spike Spiegel *''Metropolis'' (2001) - Acetylene Lamp *''Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel'' (2005) - Sand Ninja *''Tekkonkinkreet'' (2006) - Doctor *''Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom'' (2007) - Additional Voices *''Resident Evil: Degeneration'' (2008) - Gregg Glenn *''Promare'' (2019) - Ignis Ex Video Game Dubbing *''Samurai Warriors'' (2004) - Keiji Maeda *''Final Fantasy XV'' (2016-2019) - Additional Voices *''Judgment'' (2018) - Toru Higashi Writer *MegaMan NT Warrior *MegaMan NT Warrior: Axess *Naruto External Links *Steve Blum at the Internet Movie Database *Steve Blum at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis